morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
"God" Moments
What is a "God" Moment? A "God" Moment is that special feeling you get when you've done something awesome. You feel practically invincible, like nothing can stop you. It's like you've become something that no one else can compare to. You feel like a God. How can one achieve the "God" Moment? To experience the "God" Moment, you must do something so amazing that it's practically impossible. It's like when an Army soldier fires his gun at a terrorist for the first time, or when a rock star hears a cheering croud for the first time. These "God" Moments are extremely important in life. They build you confidence in ways that even make cops fear you. XD Your "God" Moment may vary from that of others. Known "God" Moments from the past 'January-17-2012' On http://kozel.unovarpg.com Morpheus3000 (RJ_Morph on UnovaRPG) battled his own CPU... and won. After this battle, his own words were "No one can stand up to me... not even myself." THAT, ladies and gentleman, is a "God" Moment. :) 'March-8-2012' The following was said on Freenode IRC in a PM. '' The first time I killed both Super Salvadors in Resident Evil 4: The Mercenaries (I was killed by a rocket launcher shortly after but don't add that part :P)'' '' XD'' '' If you ever played RE4 you'd know why it's an accomplishment. XD'' '' Okay. XD'' '' Super Salvador is an 8 foot tall guy witha double bladed chainsaw. He is faster than you, every hit from him results in decapitation and gameover, and every time he moves is counted as an attack. :('' '' O_O'' '' And there are two of them.'' '' And he can leap 50+ feet in the air to any building, so you are safe NOWHERE. I've been to hell and back, maaaaan! XD'' 'March-9-2012' The following was said on Freenode IRC in a PM. '' Using Leon S. Kennedy, the least equipped of the Mercenaries, I went in with only a handgun and a shotgun, and killed two Super Salvadors and 68 ganados. With a score of 65,340, I 5 starred Waterworld, the hardest level in Mercenaries. I came in as a teenager...I left as a God. :)'' THAT, ladies and gentleman is a "God" Moment. 'April-26-2012' The following was said on Freenode IRC in a PM. '' I was playing Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones on my 3DS.'' '' Yeah? :D'' '' Gilliam (A character on my team) has an 11 percent chance to hit.'' '' 1 damage.'' '' 1 percent change to make a critical hit.'' '' Enemy has only 3 HP.'' '' Gilliam had 1 HP.'' '' He lands a critical hit and wins. :D'' 'November-19-2013' Morpheus3000 wrote a sexually explicit parody of Lady Gaga's Applause in less than three hours and titled it, Your Mom. This is an excellent example of a "God" Moment. 'December-2-2013' The following was quote by Morpheus3000 explains this day's "God" Moment. I just walked from Arcadia Vale, NSW, to Toronto, NSW, and then walked back. That walk lasted almost 5 hours, and I only have a small blister on the bottom of my left foot to show for it. I must be God. 'August-1-2014' A parody artist called Rucka Rucka Ali was suspended from posting as his Facebook page, which let him to change his profile picture to screenshots of his Tweets on Twitter. Morpheus3000 decided to Tweet Facebook, asking them to stop suspending Rucka Rucka Ali, tagging Rucka Rucka Ali in the process. Rucka Rucka Ali reTweeted Morpheus3000's Tweet. This was a "God" Moment for Morpheus3000. A screenshot of the reTweet is in a gallery at the bottom of the article. 'GALLERY' Here is a gallery of any photo(s) that belong to any of the mentioned "God" Moments. Twitter thing 2.png|Rucka Rucka Ali reTweeted Morpheus3000's Tweet on August 1st, 2014. Category:Humour Category:Religion-based Category:Morphopedia Category:Pokemon Category:TV Reference